The subject technology generally relates to user interfaces for Internet or database search and, in particular, relates to providing a tooltip based on search results.
Text-based information, for example, posts within a social network, are searchable and can be produced in response to a search query entered within the social network. As a result, a user of the social network may enter a search query and obtain posts within the social network related to the query. However, the social network may include content other than posts, for example, profiles of members, webpages including multiple posts, or discussion rooms. In a set of search results produced responsive to a search query within the social network, such content may not be displayed at all or may be displayed deep within the set of search results or close to the bottom of a webpage listing search results.